In The Fields of Morpheus
by JL in Boots
Summary: "Rumple," a voice spoke softly. He knew that voice, that beautiful voice. Ratings are subject to change as the story progresses. AU. Rumbelle with mentions of Frankenwolf & Swanfire. Not a true romance as much as it's a mystery wrapped in supernatural concepts.
1. Prologue

In the Fields of Morpheus

Author's Note: Hello, it's been some time since I've written anything and I have felt a familiar itch lately and knew that I just needed to start writing again. This story/plot recently came to me and out of all of the crazy ideas running around this was the only one that seemed to actually not be crazy out there.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Once Upon a Time_ or the characters. They all belong to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and I am just grateful that they have created something this marvelous.

He was fading in and out of unconsciousness; he was absolutely exhausted and knew with everything that had happened in the past hours would lead up to another blood feud between members of the Royal Family. The pure Snow White now had her hands stained with blood and Regina would surly find a way to kill her in some way that wouldn't sabotage her chances of taking Henry.

Henry, yes the boy was his grandson. Never in a million years would he have ever predicted nor believed that the Savior he knew would come to break the curse would have mothered a child with his son. He truly wanted nothing to do with this family, only his son, his grandson, and his beloved Belle. Gods how he missed his Belle! It had taken him time to readjust to not having her sleeping next to him, even if it was just for a few weeks but she was still around which gave some comfort but now she was gone and all that was left was a terrified woman who didn't know who she was and even though he confessed his love and true devotion to her on his death bed he wasn't sure that would ever be enough, would he ever get his beloved Belle back?

With one last sigh, Rumpelstiltskin fell asleep.

"Rumple," a voice spoke softly. He knew that voice, that beautiful voice.


	2. 1

_"Rumple," a voice spoke softly. He knew that voice, that beautiful voice._

"Belle?" his voice was shaky as he called her name in the darkness that surrounded him.

The veil of darkness that covered his eyes was lifted and the darkness gone he looked to see a field covered with Amaryllis, Delphinium, Gladiolus, Queen Annes Lace, Snapdragon, and Statice. He had never in his life seen diverse kinds of flowers in one place, surly he was dreaming.

"Rumple," there that sweet voice was again, her voice. The first time he heard his name is seemed so far away but now it was close.

As the Dark One turned he saw her. Belle stood amongst the flowers, a simple navy chiffon dress and hair flowing around her. He was dreaming, of course he was, he had to be dreaming for Belle was no longer Belle and he well he…. was no longer an imp and yet his skin was the golden-green skin. Yes, he was dreaming there was no way that he was back in him imp skin, claws and all if he were awake.

"You're alive," Belle's voice broke him out of his contemplations of the current situation.

She walked slowly towards him, too slow in his opinion she spoke again and he noticed the quiver of her speech, she was scared. He didn't have the time to contemplate on why she seemed scared as she stood toe to toe with him her trembling hands reaching up to cup his face, was she afraid he was dead? He was going to ask until her lips ascended upon his and it only took mere seconds for him to respond in kind. He pulled her closer, afraid that if he didn't hold her to him she would disappear and he would lose her yet again and he wouldn't lose her again, not now and not ever.

Breaking the kiss, he stared down into bright blue eyes and rubbed his thumb across her cheek and watched as she closed her eyes savoring his touch.

"I've missed you so much my darling," The Dark One whispered, lips close enough to hers to kiss again.

"And I you, I thought I had lost you to death and I would never see you again."

Belle's fears were conveyed through her words and through the tears that began to roll down her cheeks. Taking his thumb that was rubbing her cheek, he moved it as well as his other hand to remove the tears, he hated that he made her cry. Before either of them spoke again he let his lips touch hers again and then everything went black.


	3. 2

_Before either of them spoke again he let his lips touch hers and then everything went black._

As Gold opened his eyes he wasn't sure what had woken him up nor was he very pleased about it either. It wasn't until he heard the banging on the front door that answered the question. Reaching his hand to his side table he carefully raised himself to his feet before grabbing his cane and walking wondering who was banging on his door at 3AM.

Muttering death threats as he made his way to the door and flipping on the porch light and nearly rolling his eyes at who it was he composed himself though a bit difficult now that he was fully away as was a member of his anatomy no thanks to that amazing dream.

"Prince Charming what do I owe the pleasure at three in the morning?" Gold asked after opening the door.

David Nolan stared the Dark One in the eyes; he was still rather angry at what events have taken place and the position it had put his wife in not to mention the fact that his daughter was impregnated and left in jail by Gold's son.

"We have a problem."

* * *

It had become a routine for Ruby, before helping Granny open the diner in the morning she stopped at the hospital to drop of breakfast for Belle or Lacey after Ruby had asked what her name was since she didn't want to go by Belle. Then she would go work and come back during her lunch break to drop off lunch and spend time with her friend trying to rebuild the friendship that only took mere seconds to start and after she got off Granny would send the special with her to give to Lacey, except with the special was hamburgers, Granny refused to give Lacey that. Granny's explanation was that it was no longer Belle and until Belle returned to her normal self there wouldn't be hamburgers. Although, Ruby secretly thought that it wasn't the whole case, it was more once Belle returns to her old self and together again with Gold then there could be a hamburger.

Knocking lightly on the door, Ruby opened the door slightly to see if Lacey was awake, she wasn't and she knew that but somehow wished that one day she would knock and it would be Belle awake, Belle had always been an early riser. She laid the small basket down, switching out books. Lacey didn't seem to read as quickly as Belle had but at least that interest was still there.

Before turning to leave she bent down and gently placed a kiss on her friend's forehead and left noting that there was a new bouquet of flowers that replaced yesterday's. She shook her head and swore under her breath and wondering if she'd be allowed to hunt that creep Greg down during the next full moon.

* * *

Granny's Diner was as full as it was everyday and most seemed oblivious or not wanting to talk about the close call of Regina's mother nearly becoming the Dark One or the Dark One living after nearly being killed. It was Mother Superior who seemed to be the most upset but then again neither she nor Rumpelstiltskin ever got along, the whole good versus evil thing always between them. No, the talk was about anything and everything outside of the recent events which was probably good considering that the outsider decided to stay making things a bit more complicated for everyone trying to play their part of normal Storybook Citizen and not who they really were.

Speaking of the Devil, Greg slowly walked in the door moving to the bar to get a cup of coffee. Ruby stopped talking to Archie and Mother Superior and glared at the outsider.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked trying to sound as polite as possible but slightly failing.

"Coffee, black." Greg said watching at her has the waitress turned away.

Ruby could feel his eyes on her and wanted more than anything to smack the man all the way to next Sunday but knew it wouldn't be a good idea, Granny would give her more shifts to work and considering her recent happenings she didn't want that.

"Can I ask you something?" Ruby placed the cup of coffee in front of the man. "Why are you leaving flowers?" she asked to even waiting for Greg to say yes or no to being questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Greg laughed as he tried to take a sip of his coffee. "No offence sweetheart, but you aren't my type."

"I was talking about Be-Lacey, why do you keep leaving her flowers? If Mr. Gold finds out you'll be a dead man."

Greg laughed again, "I don't know what you're talking about. First off who's Mr. Gold and second that Lacey girl yelled at me the last time I came close to her." He stopped to take another sip, "I mean I told her she wasn't crazy and I try to be a gentlemen and she snaps, no wonder that nurse has to keep sedating her, bitch is nuts."

Ruby nearly snapped but kept her calm, after all she wasn't the only one to hear the already disliked outsider speak about everyone's favorite librarian. Everyone knew she crossed the town line but that didn't mean that everyone forgot her or her kindness for that matter, no one would ever be able to forget the beauty that could tame a beast.

* * *

David rubbed his eyes; he couldn't believe this was happening, he should have known that Regina would have tried something but not this quickly. He stood in the room looking at his wife who was currently in some kind of coma after he found her in the kitchen area early in the morning.

"Dr. Whale as run every test he can think of but he said the toxicology report would take time and I'm not sure we have the time." David told Leroy who was skeptical of why Gold was in Snow's room. "We don't have a choice, besides he owes her his life." He spoke the last part loud enough for the Dark One to hear him.

Just as Gold turned back to the two men about to come up with a remark to the prince Emma came running in.

"I don't think Regina did this," Emma said trying to catch her breath.

"Whad'ya mean she didn't do this?" Leroy asked.

"Regina's in a coma too."


	4. 3

_"Regina's in a coma too."_

The room was in a state of shock first, Mary Margret and now Regina falling in a bizarre coma like state. After Emma had called for a transport for Regina, Dr. Whale began running tests and had confessed to the blonde sheriff that for this to happen may have been an assassination attempt. Emma couldn't help but agree with the doctor but what she did disagree was a curse gone wrong that affected both women. While she was at odds with Regina she knew the former queen wasn't so careless in any of her actions when creating curses, or at least she hoped. She hadn't given Regina the benefit of a doubt when it came to Archie and she wasn't about to make the same mistake again.

Apparently, Emma wasn't the only one with those thoughts. Gold stood in the corner of the room away from everyone and let his thoughts roam despite the noise of machines beeping and talking. He knew there was no way for Regina to come up with something like this, it put the person in a coma and not kill them plus to take revenge this quickly, even his former protégé wasn't that good for even he couldn't create something like this in less than a day. No, something else was amiss.

"Miss Swan, a word please." Gold's voice was low but made the room silent with the exception of machines.

The two stepped out and Gold closed the door behind them, with no intention of having to deal with a nosy father and a dwarf with an attitude.

"I think you and I both know that Regina isn't behind this."

"Yeah, but I don't know who would hit both Mary Margret and Regina," Emma said, exhaustion seeped into her voice.

Gold felt a twinge of sorrow for the woman, she had been going constantly and probably hadn't rested and when she was probably going to her mother went into a coma.

"I don't know my mother's past or Regina's for that matter but was there anyone who was out for both of them?"

The Dark One smirked a bit at hearing Emma call Snow White her mother.

"No one that I can think of. However, I would like to look at whatever this is, I may be able to figure out if it's a curse or something else."

"You aren't one to ask for permission so why ask now?" Emma looked at him skeptically.

Gold just shrugged his shoulders; he really didn't know why he was asking for permission either perhaps because like the sheriff he was running low on sleep and magic after all worked differently here.

* * *

"You're going to let him poke and prod your mother in hopes of finding out something?" David ran his fingers through his hair frustratingly. The false prince never trusted the imp before and he wasn't about to do now, especially after convincing his wife to light the candle and taking a life in the process.

"Well, I don't know what else to do David. I highly doubt that the two of them just happened to fall in some weird sleep because of a medical issue."

"He can do whatever he wants with Regina but he's not coming close to Mary Margret." The tone in David's voice let Emma know that the subject was final. This wasn't sheriff and deputy talking this was father talking and no meant no on the matter.

* * *

Emma walked down the hospital hallways trying to find Gold and was about to just give up and call him on his cell phone when she spotted him leaning against a wall almost like he was listening to something.

"Gold," Emma called out but was silenced by his hand issuing her to be quiet.

Swan stopped and looked over his shoulder and into the room where she spotted Belle reading quietly. Stepping around the pawnbroker she looked over at Belle and a thought crossed her mind and it wasn't a good one. Turning her attention back to the older man she noticed something that she had never seen before, his barriers were down and eyes soft as he kept focused at the petite brunette. In that moment Emma Swan understood something that no one else did, he was in love with a woman who loved him but no longer knew who she was. Emma turned back to look at Belle and realized that if Henry had forgotten who she was she wouldn't know how to live with herself.

"Was there something you wanted Miss Swan?" Gold asked walking away from his paradise.

"I spoke to David,"

"Oh, and what did your dear father have to say?"

"He doesn't want you near Mary Margret, he said if you want to inspect Regina go for it but not his wife."

Rumpelstiltskin didn't seem too phased by this, knowing that this would be the case.

"Very well."

"Why is Belle still in the hospital?" Emma asked out of the blue causing the man next to her to stop in his tracks.

"Funny, I was wondering the same thing." His tone border lining frightening "Why don't you ask your father about that and see if I'll be helping him anytime soon."

Before Emma could respond to him and try to negotiate with him he limped off.


	5. The Past

_It was a warm summer day and flowers were blooming and birds singing their beautiful songs. The added pleasure of watching her nine year old daughter ride her horse and the girl's father walking beside her, the horse was a new one, not use to being ridden and for a brief moment Cora Mills felt like she hadn't ripped her heart out those years ago she felt happiness just watching her lovely Regina. The brief moment of happiness was interrupted when she felt her presence, Eva. _

_Regina was slowly breaking in her new horse, her father by her side insuring that if she fell her beloved papa would catch her. _

"_Papa, who's that?" Regina slowed the horse and pointed to the East. _

_Henry strained his eyes only to see a hooded figure on a gorgeous white horse. Before Henry could answer his wife walked over the he and their daughter._

"_Regina, darling why don't you take your horse into the stables, best give him a little rest." Cora tried to display the kindest smile to her daughter. _

"_Yes, mother," Regina, replied._

_After the young girl was out of hearing distance Henry spoke up "Why on earth is the Queen all the way out here?" _

_Even though Cora despised Eva for her own reasons, Henry too was not fond of the raven haired woman, after all she seemed to make a mockery of his wife and was not too keen on letting the woman near his daughter. _

"_I'll see what she wants, you should go help Regina." Cora firmly states and Henry knows better when his wife speaks in that tone. _

_Nodding in agreement he kissed his wife's cheek and made his way to the stables. _

_Standing with her back straight and head held tall, Cora stood waiting as Eva made her way to the woman._

"_Cora, you are the person I wanted to see, I must speak with you on an urgent matter," Eva spoke. "I would prefer if we could speak in private, as well." _

"_And what do I own the honor of her majesty coming to my humble home?" Cora's voice dripped with sweet poison as she mockingly bowed to the new Queen. _

"_There is a man that I loved and he is dead," Eva stopped and dabbed tears away. "He, loved me but then a witch stole him from me and when she no longer needed him she went and married some knight and now the man I loved committed suicide." Eva's voice wavered in her short tale. _

_There was some satisfaction for Cora upon hearing the story but Cora played her part and offered her condolences to the woman._

"_Why tell me this tale? Are you not married to a king?" _

"_Leopold is a kind man but I do not love him and I want this woman dead for what's she done to my Charlie." _


	6. 4

_Before Emma could respond to him and try to negotiate with him he limped off. _

After nearly four hours of trying to decipher if it was a curse or not that caused both step-mother and daughter to go into a coma like state Gold finally had no choice but to stop. He was tired and running on little amount of sleep. After realizing there wasn't much he could do at this point without some kind of extra information he stopped his work on Regina and left but not before stopping by Belle's room and peering in to see her sound asleep.

Finally arriving back at his pink Victorian it took a short time to fall asleep. He was tired and drained of energy and all he wanted was sleep and his Belle, his beautiful Belle.

The sun's raise warmed him more so than he'd ever felt before, it wasn't a horrible heat but rather gentle, it was perfect. To add to the feeling of perfection, he felt a hand run through his hair, nails gently brushing his scalp.

"I'm dreaming again," he muttered as he raised an arm to cover eyes hoping that would stop him from opening his eyes and losing the feel of happiness that surrounded him.

"Is it a dream?" Belle's voice asked gently as she continued her petting.

"You have no memory or me of our world or the world we are currently in and on top of that I look like a human not this ugliness," His words bitter especially at the end.

Her delightful giggle broke the tense feeling that Rumpelstiltskin created. "Look at me," she said moving his arm trying to get him to open his eyes to her.

Knowing he couldn't deny her requests, he did as she asked and saw her beautiful face and a smile that put the sun to shame.

"My love, it's not about this," she grabbed his hand and linked her fingers with his, "it's about this," her other hand moved to where his heart lay under his skin and bones. "I have never loved you because the way you look, only your heart."

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. She sat next to him, her fingers entangled with his and her other hand over his heart enjoying the feel of his beat knowing he was alive and death had yet to take him.

When he disappeared the last time she was afraid that death had changed his mind and took her beloved away forever.

"Why did you leave me?" Belle's voice broke the silence that surrounded them.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the last time we were in this field, you left me, why?"

The Dark One ran his hand through her hair sadness in his eyes as he presumed that she thought he abandoned her, never.

"I never meant to, my dream ended because I was woken up by dear David Nolan."

"It's not fair," she whispered.

"What's not fair my love?" moving his hand from her hair to her cheek to stroke her soft skin that felt so glorious under his scaly touch.

"They keep separating us, it's not fair. We deserve our happy ending don't we?" her voice raised a few levels as her anger grew in her. "Even if this is a dream, we deserve to be here together." Tears now fell down her face.

He could understand her frustration and anger, hell he welcomed it. It could give him leverage to separate himself from the Royal family with the exception of his grandson. However, at the same time the Spinner in him felt like he could do nothing, a war brewing in him, Spinner verses Dark One, both loved Belle, both worshiped her like a goddess of old, both would do anything for her, the Spinner wanting to keep low while the Dark One wanted destruction. It was scary how much power this woman had on him, nearly as much as the dagger itself.

"Perhaps it's because a monster doesn't get a maiden." It seemed the Spinner won the round.

Belle shook her head in anger, now at him.

"Have you not read our story here in the world we are in?" Her tears seemed to stop as she removed her hands from him and wiped the sadness that plagued her face away.

"I'm afraid not," was all he could answer.

"We get a happy ending, Rumple, all the books about us have a happy ending and I know we will get one, we deserve it."

Before he could either answer her or have an inner battle with himself her lips descended on his yet again but this time her kiss was filled with passion and frustration and a bit of anger.

Eager to please and keep hold of his true love, Rumple slid his talon hands up her sides as they ran up to the curves of her breasts eliciting an amazing mewl. He never wanted this to end ever, this could be their happy ending he thought, and this could be theirs in this dream.

As the need for air broke the two, Rumple refused to let stop touching her in anyway as he moved his lips down her neck gently sucking on the areas he knew she loved and were the most sensitive. In seconds he moved them, her on her back and he above so he could have a better angle on her neck and collarbone. His continued advances on her body made her breathless as well as her hands raking through his hair, something he enjoyed probably more than most.

"Ru-Rumple," she spoke, her voice breaking with the pleasure he created, "please," she couldn't finisher her sentence when she felt him slide a hand up the slit in her dress and caress her thigh and moving upwards to her curls causing her to buck into his hand. It felt like it had been centuries since he had last touched her and he wanted this to last.


	7. 5

_It felt like it had been centuries since he had last touched her and he wanted this to last._

Their movements were quick; worry penetrated her mind while his was staying calm. Dr. Whale walked quickly next to Ruby heading to Belle or Lacey's room after Ruby came to him worried about a mark that showed on her skin.

Stopping in front of the said patient's door, Whale knocked and opened the door.

"Miss Lacey, Ruby said that something is on your neck." Whale spoke as he walked closer to the bed. "May I see?"

After Lacey nodded she moved her hair and showed him the right side of her neck where a fairly decent size bruise lay. He moved to touch it; perhaps there was a puncture wound or something of the kind that made it. As he investigated the mark he found nothing that he was looking for and as he viewed it closer he realized that he had seen this before.

"Hmm, well it doesn't look serious but we'll keep an eye on it just in case." Lacey nodded as to say she understood. "Ms. Lucas could I speak to you for a moment?" Whale moved outside waiting for werewolf to follow.

"I'll be right back sweetie," Ruby laid a soft kiss on Lacey's forehead and left closing the door behind her.

"Well, what is it?" Ruby's arms crossed as she questioned her paramour.

"It's a hickey."

"Wait, what? How could she have gotten a hickey?" Ruby's eyes were as big as saucers making her expression quiet humorous to the doctor if not a bit cute.

"Talk to her, I have a feeling she'll speak more to you then she will to me. See if she remembers anyone in her room, I'll have someone from security pull up tapes to see if anyone has come into her room." With a gentle pat on the arm Whale walked off back to his duties.

After taking a few moments to compose herself, Ruby went back to see Lacey.

"What does he think it is?" Lacey asked as Ruby closed the door.

"Do you remember anyone in your room last night?"

"No," her face turned a bit red as she recalled the dream she had but dreams couldn't leave physical marks.

"What is it? You're blushing," Ruby sat on the edge of the hospital bed her hand covered Belle's.

"It's stupid but I had a strange dream last night," Her hand covered the bruise on her neck as if trying to tell Ruby without saying it out loud that it was where she thought it came from."

"What kind of dream?" Ruby probed her friend and saw the hesitation in her eyes "Hey, if you don't want to talk about that's okay." Patting Belle's hand she got up and collected some of her things, she was running a bit late for work and no doubt Granny wouldn't be too happy about it.

"There was a man, well I think it was a man." Her words had Ruby moved back to her place on the bed. "I felt more like an observer than a participant. I was there inside myself but it wasn't me it was _her_."

Her as Ruby found out quickly through Dr. Hopper, was Belle inside Lacey. Archie found that Regina didn't really make memories for Belle like she did for everyone else in the town and Belle was present in her own state for 28 years but after solitude and being treated as if she was insane she began to take on a different personality, well at least one that Regina created in a way without the curse.

"What were they doing?" Ruby probed a bit more, not wanting to cause any trauma or make her uncomfortable.

"Talking, she cried a little bit saying how it was unfair about not having a happy ending and well they did some things and well," Lacey trailed off not wanting to talk about the explicit things she experienced. Whoever this Belle was inside of her and that man or whatever he was, the two of them had some kind of connection and it didn't seem to bother her, in fact she was comfortable.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Lacey said breaking the silence that was created.

Ruby had been looking down as she processed the information given to her. She wasn't a shrink but she knew a connection but she knew that this had to be telling them that Belle was very much still in there.

"No, sweetie I don't think your crazy." Ruby cupped Lacey's face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

As Ruby walked down to the dinner, now with four calls from Granny on her cellphone she stopped in front of Gold's shop. Contemplating on what she should do, she stood there for a few moments deciding that this would take precedence over the dinner, after all perhaps this might help Gold bring Belle back.

Gold was in the back of his shop when he heard the bell ring telling him that someone was here. He had no true want for people to bother him as he had books scattered across his table on everything from curses to medical texts on comas.

"Mr. Gold?" it was the werewolf's voice.

"In the back dearie," he called out too tired to get up from his seat as well as the pain in his back, well on his back as he woke to find that he had scratches down his back. That told him that these dreams were real however all those books were scattered in his study at his house as he had no need for people to see him reading up on true love like a desperate man.

"Mr. Gold," she stopped her courage was leaving her but remembered something that Belle had once told her. "Did you dream about Belle last night?"

The Dark One looked at her as if she grew another head. Before he could speak Ruby spoke again except fairly quickly.

"She has a hickey."


	8. 6

_"She has a hickey."_

Mr. Gold walked as quickly as he possibly could though the small hospital, his mind running in many different places especially with what the werewolf had said to him. It could be possible that it was from him; after all he had scratches down his back, which Belle had a habit of doing, not, that he was complaining.

"Gold," a male's voice broke his thoughts. Aha, just who he was looking for.

Victor Frankenstein had no real fears of Rumpelstiltskin just as John Whale had no fears of Mr. Gold so it was not a surprise to see the good doctor completely calm standing in front of the most feared man in this world or the previous.

"I was just about to call you." Whale said as he motioned for the other man to walk with him heading towards the doctor's office.

"She has a bruise on her neck? Where the hell is it from?" Gold snarled out after he closed the door.

"I have no clue." Before Gold could say anything else Whale put his hands up to stop him. "Listen, I have a camera set up after the incident with Regina, hiding her wasn't going to help." He stopped motioning for Gold to take a seat. "I went through the footage over and over and the only person to enter her room was her father."

Rumpelstiltskin held a look of shock on his face or what Victor thought was shock.

"I know, however he's the one that's been giving her flowers every night."

"You sound shocked at him doing this? Did you not know?"

"There hasn't been anything to cause for worry until this morning and on top of that Ruby hasn't taken in any irregular scent she's not use to and the flowers make it hard for her to pick up any extra scent."

"Where is she right now?"

"Ruby said that Belle wanted to go outside so she took her to get some fresh air. For the best that's for sure, one of the orders from your prince was to insure she didn't leave the room."

"He's not my prince, he's a faux-prince." Gold stated as he got up from his seat.

As he headed for the door to leave he turned, "Oh, and Victor, let us hope that Grace likes Miss Lucas."

* * *

Hello, thank you everyone who has been reading this story and following it. I apologize for not updating recently but I had finals and two papers to work on. My semester has ended and my summer session doesn't start till June so I hope to get as much written as I can before then.

Thank you again,

-JL


	9. The Past The Curse

"_Please, please don't do this." Elizabeth begged her hands bound above her._

_Cora looked at the woman in front of her; there was no emotion in her eyes as she reached her hand into the begging woman's chest pulling out her heart. _

"_Why? Please tell me why?" Elizabeth begged again. _

"_What you did to Charlie," another woman's voice spoke up causing Elizabeth to look over realizing there was another woman in the room with her and her torturer. _

"_Charlie? I don't know a Charlie. Please I am just a healer for my people." _

"_You led him on with your witchcraft and he died of a broken heart." Eva stated stepping into the light. _

_Elizabeth shook her head, there was no way, she never knew a Charlie and her magic was not that of evil but of healing, she was not a siren. "I have only been with one man, the man I love, my husband, I don't know a Charlie,"_

"_ENOUGH!" Eva cut off the pleading woman. "I'm tired of hearing her lies, just kill her."_

"_If your majesty wouldn't mind, I would like to try something new with this heart." Cora spoke, evil dripping in her voice as she turned to the soon to be removed queen. _

"_Do what you want," was all that queen spoke before leaving the room._

"_Well my dear it looks like I get to try my experiment, it's a shame her majesty doesn't want to watch after all she's the one that wanted you dead." _

_Placing the heart on the table gently she took a torch and lit it on fire. _

_Elizabeth screamed in pain as the heat ravaged her heart causing the feeling through her body, it was killing her slowly, painfully just the way Cora loved to see her victims suffer. _

"_Curse you," Elizabeth spitted out, she looked into Cora's eyes, the woman's eyes were turning from their natural color to a yellow and orange around her irises. _

"_I curse both of you, no your children and you can't save," Elizabeth stopped the pain was agonizing but she couldn't stop no she had to complete this curse for her husband and her child. "You'll never save them and they will suffer eternal sleep and I will be there waiting for them." Shortly after her last words spoken her body combusted into flames. _


End file.
